Brotherly Love?
by 0SebastianMichaelis0
Summary: Germany tries to stay out of Prussia's way... Like any little bro would do right? But what happens when Prussia starts setting his sights on Germany?
1. Germany's Thoughts

Germany sighed and looked down the hole Feliciano fell in. "Germany! Germany! Help me!" Germany shook his head. Maybe he should leave him-no

he couldn't do that. With an annoyed sigh he hoisted the italian up, knowing the first thing he'd do. "Oi! Thank you, Germany!" He babbled, hugging

him. Germany smiled and patted him on the head "Yeah. No problem." This very reason was why his older brother, Prussia, made fun of him. " That

guy is always clinging on to you! What is he, your boyfriend or something!" Prussia would exclaim in merth. Prussia would always try to push his

buttons, but it usually never worked. He knew that Prussia had an interest in Feliciano, which is why, even if he WANTED to get with the whiney

Italian, he wouldn't. If Prussia pestering him wasn't bad enough. He can only IMAGINE what he would do if THAT happened.


	2. Prussia's Thoughts

Dammit he's so cute. Prussia thought, staring at Germany. He had always been cute, ever since he was little. His blue eyes is what mostly drew him

in. "Niisan why are you staring at me?" Prussia got out of his trance and realized his cute little brother speaking to him. "err...YOU GOT SOMETHING

IN YOUR TEETH! EWWWW!" He yelled pointing at the German. Germany stared at him as though he belonged in a mental hospital. " How can I have

something stuck in my teeth if we haven't eaten yet?" Prussia slapped on that same wicked grin he gave him all the time. " kesesesese! Must be

Italian "food". If you know what I mean..." Germany's eyes widened and his mouth opened to try and say something, but closed it as there was

nothing he could say. For once, he had his cute adorable little brother speechless. And to top it all off, he looked extremely adorable when he

blushed. Prussia grinned and leaned in, unable to resist, kissing his brother on the lips. Germany blinked in confusion as his brother continued

laughing.


	3. The Plan

"You want me to go...what?" Feliciano said, confused on what Prussia told him. Prussia grinned and patted the italian on the back. "All I want you to

do is go and have some drinks with Germany. Have him as drunk as you can possibly get him and bring him back here." Italy cocked his head. "Ahhh

but Germany can really hold his beer..." Prussia kind of smiled. "Believe me, by his 4th drink he'll be drunk." He knew that Germany had a limit, and

also knew that he was extremely easy to persuade in that state.

"Prussia! We're home!" Italy said, having trouble dragging in Germany. "n-nissaaaaaannnnn! W-We're h-home..." Germany stuttered, trying to walk

on his own two feet. He had no idea why Italy decided to take him out for drinks but he was too drunk to care. " Germany! What the hell happened

to you!" Prussia said, trying to supress the smile that he had. This was perfect. "H-Had a little too much to drink..." Germany slurred, taking a few

steps before falling into his brothers arms. "S-Sorry." Prussia looked at Italy. " Thanks, Feliciano. I owe you one." Before Feliciano could say anything,

Prussia kicked him out and locked the door. PERRRRFEEECCCCT!


	4. Part 1 Of Gilbert's Awesome Plan

"Now now little bro. Don't move at all. I'll make you nice and comfortable..." Prussia purred, massaging his younger brother's shoulders. Germany

groaned in response, liking how his hands felt on his shoulders. "N-Niisan why are you being so nice to me?" Prussia smiled and leaned in towards

his ear. "Because I love you that's why..." he cooed, licking the inside of his brother's ear. Germany moaned, shivers going down his body. "N-

Niisan?" He began, gasping as Prussia went down on his knees and unzipped his pants. "Niisan?" Prussia shooshed him and gasped, seeing the size

of his "little" brother. Damn. I had no idea he'd be this big. Prussia thought, pumping his little brother's member. Germany moaned, this time with

pleasure, and felt his cock begin to throb. "ah! B-Bruder!" Prussia smiled and licked the head, teasing the slit with his tongue. Germany shivered

and cried out as Prussia swallowed him whole, feeling his climax already burn in his stomach. "Bruder!" He whined, fisting his hair and thrusting

inside his brother's mouth. Prussia didn't mind, for once in his lifetime, that Germany was taking over. It showed that he was'nt afraid at him at all,

that he never once just talked trash to him. He nearly choked on him though, as Germany's cock went deeper and deeper into his mouth. Prussia

grabbed his brother's hand that was on his head and stopped it, trying to have his throat muscles ready for the head of his hard member.

Germany obidiantly stopped, though, he wanted to continue. Prussia finally let go of Germany's hand and let him continue, actually enjoying how

rough his little brother was being. Germany let out a cry of pleasure and came inside his brother's mouth, riding out his orgasm as he continued

thrusting inside his mouth. Germany stopped finally and let his brother remove his cock from his mouth, both of them gasping for breath. Prussia

licked his lips, and smiled, a little proud of his brother. "Ludwig." He said, getting a suprised look on Germany's face. He never really used his name

that much unless it was something important. "Y-Yes, Pru-Gilbert?" Prussia smiled. " It's time to continue our little "session." Take off your

clouthes."


	5. Prussia's awesome plan comes to an end

In his own sub-concious state of mind, Germany was yelling at himself. _Dammit! why are you going along with this! This is your brother! THIS ISN'T _

_R__IGHT! _But another little voice rang in and said "Shut up, take off your clouthes and enjoy this..."

"B-Bruder!" Germany moaned, feeling his brother's mouth on his skin. Both of them where naked. Completely naked. No clouthes. Germany would

have normally complained to his brother to put some clouthes on but, yet again, he was too drunk to care. Germany bucked his hips as Prussia

began pumping his hard member. "Bruder!" Prussia smiled and kissed his little bro's lips, loving the way they tasted due to the sweat. "Do you

want me in you?" He cooed, pressing his finger on his brother's entrance. "Uhn! Y-Yes please!" He moaned, wanting his brother so badly that he

felt like he was going to go insane. Prussia smiled and licked his fingers, inserting them into his cute little brother. Germany cried out, feeling his

brother move his fingers inside him. "Kawaii..." Prussia said, taking them out and pressing his own hardened cock against his entrance. "Bruder!

Please! Don't tease me..." Prussia smiled and rammed himself into Germany, seeing stars as he did. "Ah! West! Your so tight..." Prussia groaned,

noticing how Germany's eyes starting filling with tears. "...Too big for ya west?" He asked, beginning his pace inside him. "B-Bruder! It- it hurts! I'm

still a-!" Prussia blinked. "Your still a virgen? Really?" Germany groaned as Prussia buried himself to the hilt, feeling seman coming out of his cock.

" lost your virginity to your brother then, neh?" Prussia continued his pace, both of them breathing in unison. "Coming! Br-Bruder!

Coming!"Prussia threw his head back and shivered. "I am too, West...lets come together...!" Germany and Prussia let out one last cry and came in

unison,Prussia riding out his orgasam. The room suddenly was quiet with exception of their breathing. " I love you." Prussia smiled. "Love ya too,

west"


End file.
